Lab rats - a lost brother
by Echoma
Summary: It's my version of lab rats where Mr. Davenport only saves Adam and Bree from Douglas while Chase will be left behind. What will happen when Adam and Bree finds out they have a lost brother. Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

_**Lab rats - a lost brother**_

**Chapter 1**

**This is a new version of lab rats where Mr. Davenport dosen't manage to save Chase from Douglas but only Adam and Bree. What will happen? And what does Douglas do to Chase now as he have him? Read and you'll find out.**

Mr. Davenports POV

It had gone around 15 years since I rescued Adam and Bree, but Chase was left behind. I tried to get him too but Douglas was running like crazy after me when I tried to rescue Adam and Bree. If I had stopped to get Chase too, Douglas would have got all of them instead of just one. But I managed to get in the car and drive away with Adam and Bree. I decided that I was gonna look for Chase when they got a little older. I knew that Douglas had Chase and could give him all the bionics that existed. But that would take some time. Cause he had to get a new lab since I kicked him out of Davenport industries. So I thought I would easily find him and bring him home so he could grow up with Adam and Bree. That was the plan.

"Mr. Davenport I have a question." Adam said scaring me while I was lost in my thoughts. "What is it Adam?" I answered. "Why does cheesdoodles smell like feet that haven't showered for weeks?" Adam replied. I sighed. "Adam, I don't know why they smell like that, ok?" I said a little bit annoyed. "And you call yourself a genius." Adam said laughing while leaving the room, he was also eating cheesdoodles. I looked around the lab, it was a mess. Leo had just crushed my new invention. It was gonna be sold for 1 million, and now it was gone. I saw the capsules. Chase capsule was hidden under the floor. I never told them about Chase. I never found him. I was planning on let the capsule get up from the floor when I got Chase, but, that did not happen. I'm still looking for him to this day. Adam, Bree, Leo and even Tasha thinks I'm at work every day I go out. But I'm looking for Chase. Douglas have hid him so well it's almost hopeless to find him. I keep trying to track them down but somehow they always get away. I failed to find him. My plan didn't work.

Brees POV

I woke up early this morning because Adam said he was gonna make a pumpkin-tower when he woke up. Don't ask me how or why he would make that but I know that when he does it, I am far, far away from him. School was nearly empty and peaceful. But since Perry was snoring in the other room, it wasn't so quiet as it could. Leo was with me. He said that we should probably go before the bear wakes up. I laughed a little bit. We went to the cafeteria to sit down and get away from principal Perry's snoring. It was just two nerds who sat on a table in the corner of the room when Leo and I sat down to another table to have breakfast. We went so early we didn't have time to eat. I looked at the clock. Still 2 hours until schools starts. "So, do you think Adams pumpkin-tower will taste good when it explodes?" I asked Leo just to get a conversation started. When Adam builds something out of food or anything really, it often explodes. And then he usually eats it. Sometimes before it explodes too. "I dunno, never been a fan of pumpkins. They are really scary when it's halloween." Leo said to answer my question. "I'm bored, wanna superspeed to New York and get some real breakfast?" I said after one bite of my disgusting sandwich. It was probably days old. "well now we're talking." Leo said with a smile and we headed out of school to superspeed to NY. It was fun. A New York sandwich was what I needed. I got us back to school before anyone noticed that we were half an hour late for class. When I saw Adam I knew what had happen. He was covered in pumpkin. He was orange from top to toe. I just smiled because I knew that his tower would somehow explode. Well school was started, so I had to concentrate about getting a boyfriend. First I just had to fell in love with someone.

**So what do you think? I hope it will be a lot of chapters. I will try to get some more Chase in the next chapter. 3 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Mr. Davenports POV

The kids where at school and Tasha at work. I was alone. I knew I had to change strategy. If I ever wanted to find Chase, I had to get to work. I knew that he was still alive. And that he still haven't got more bionics because if he had, the world would have been taken over by now. I sat down at my computer. I searched the internet for "Douglas Davenport" I didn't find much. It was mostly links to "Davenport industries". After scrolling down the page I finally found an old newspaper script. It stood that Douglas was dead. First I got happy because that would mean all my worries was over. But then I realized, that if Douggie really was dead, Chase would have been found by now. I continued reading the old newspaper to see if I could find something about Chase. Nothing. Just as I thought. There was now way that Douglas was dead, he was still out there. And I knew he was trying to give Chase other bionics, but I guess since I have been so close to find them a lot of times, they would have to move before they got time to create a better chip. And I guess they didn't get all of their stuff too. So I decided it had to be some way I could track them down faster. "Come on donald, think. If only there existed some kinda magic GPS". I said to myself. But then it was like the lightning hit me, I had an idea. "Of course! GPS! Chase have a GPS in his chip, so all I have to do is find that GPS-signal and than boom!" I said while doing my "Boom" thing. I quickly sat down at my computer to find the GPS-signal from a chip, and I knew that two of them would be in mission creek high. So this would be easy.

Leos POV

I hate school, but if it's something I hate more than school it is GYM. I'm always the small and weak guy standing in the corner and watching the others play and have fun, but if I try to join I would probably break some bones, and I need them. So here I stand, but it could be worse, I mean I could have been noticed by principal Perry and be forced to join the game. It was basket today. I hate that because in basket you have to be tall, and I'm not taller than a eight year old school girl. "Riiiiiiiing!" It was the school-bell. Yes I was finally free. I run into the showers to quickly change and meet Adam and Bree in the cafeteria. I ran as fast as I could before Trent got to me. But Adam and Bree wasn't in the cafeteria, they had never been late for meeting me in the cafeteria. I looked around me another time, and they weren't there, so I went to the hallway. And then I saw them sitting on the bench in the middle of the room watching some guy playing the guitar, I couldn't belive it, they ditched me for some guitar-playing jerk?! I marched right to them. "What is going on and who is this guy?!" I said trying not to let them see my anger. "Oh hi Leo, we were just listening to him playing guitar." Bree said pretty calm. "He is amazing. It's really cool." Adam said before I could answer. "You must be Leo, right?" the guitar-guy said. "Thats right and who are you?" I crossed my armes and looked him over, he didn't look like a bad guy or like a fotball-guy, but it was something that wasn't right about him. I just couldn't find out what. But I didn't like this guy. "I'm Chase, I'm new here, nice to meet you." Chase stretched out his hand so he could shake mine. I just ignored it. It was no way I was going to shake his hand. This guy was a suspicious person and I knew he had something to hide. Chase slowly took his hand back to him. "Umm, well ok, uhh, I se you guys later ok?" Chase said after some time. "Yeah see you later Chase." Bree said. "See ya bro." Adam said while giving Chase a high five. When Chase had left Bree turned to me and she looked angry. "What?..." I said trying to play innocent. "Don't play dumb Leo, you totally made him leave because of your behavior." Bree said angry. "Oh come on, can't you see that this guy is no good. I can feel it." I said hoping they would understand. "The only person here that is no good is you Leo." Bree replied before leaving. "Yeah, not cool man." Adam said following Bree. "Fine, just go... I know where you live." I said while busting out the doors.

**End of chapter two, so what do you think? Hope you enjoy so far. **


	3. Chapter 3

Mr. Davenports POV

I don't get it, I managed to hack into their GPS-signals but it should be three dots on the map, but it's only one. Of course I would understand it if it was only two dots on the map because that would mean that Adam and Bree was so close together that their dots turned into one big dot on the map, but it wasn't like that. The only two reasons I could come up with was that either something was wrong with the GPS and I was tracking something completely different than what I wanted, or Adam, Bree and Chase was in the same place and thats why it was one dot instead of three dots. But could Douglas really let Chase go on the same school as Adam and Bree already? Could he have let Chase go on a school at all? So many questions filled my head and it felt like it would explode. "Donald! The kids are here and they have a friend with them." Tasha said when whe came down the elevator. I was lost in thoughts and didn't react before she screamed at me to wake up. "Sorry, sorry, I... I was just thinking." I said trying to act innocent. "Mhmm, and what were you thinking about?" Tasha replied, "Umm, what I was thinking about? Uhh yeah, you see, I can't tell you that." I tried to come up with a better excuse for not telling her than Adam and Bree have a lost brother who have been raised by my evil brother Douglas. "What is so important that you can't tell me? I mean you told me about the secret lab and your bionic teenagers who are living in it. What can possible be more secret than that?" Tasha said a little bit offended. I had to think quick, how could I make her belive that the "secret" was something positive. She was waiting for an answer, I could see it in her eyes, I had to say something or else whe would start talking again. "I can't tell you because... uhh... I mean it's because... um it's a suprise!" I quickly said before I started to act suspicius, well more suspicius. "A suprise? Hmm, well, ok then. Let's get up to the kids, you have to meet their new friend." Tasha said finally letting me go from this akward moment. The good thing is that Tasha won't know about Chase, but the bad thing is that now I have to plan something for me and Tasha because of the "Suprise"

Before I went up I had to check if the pictures of "Chase Davenport" had loaded. I was going to find one who could maybe be our Chase. And my luck was smiling, I had four pictures of different Chase Davenports. One of them were blond so I doubted it was Chase cause he had brown hair. And another one was too old to be a 15 year old teenager so I had two more pitures who matched how I would expect him to be. But I had to work with that later or else Tasha would come get me, and she had already been mad at me and I didn't want that to happen again. So I headed to the elevator. I was kinda happy for the kids that they had made a new friend, even though that could be dangerous, because he or she might find something they are not supposed to find in this house.

Adams POV

"Hey Chase, after school tomorrow, can't we go hang out with you in your house?" I heard Bree ask our new friend Chase. I didn't pay so much attention, I was distracted by the TV. "Umm, I'm afraid that won't work. I'm not allowed to have friends at my house yet. But we can hang out on the new smoothie-bar." Chase said a little nervous. I didn't know why he was so nervous around us when we asked him stuff like that, but I would guess it's just because he don't wanna look like a guy that dosen't have permission to do anything, and he wanna be as cool as possible. I don't know why he would do that, but it's what Bree told me when I asked her. I wasn't distracted by the TV anymore because I heard the word "Smoothie" and I love smoothie. "Yeah that'll be great. Right guys? We don't have anything against smoothies, right?" I said because I really wanted that smoothie. "Well, it sounds fun, why not?" Bree answered me. Leo was kinda not so happy about this new-friend-thing. I don't know why he so against Chase, I mean, the guy is great. He is so funny and he is our first not-sibbling-friend ever. "So who is this new friend I have heard of?" Mr. Davenport said walking right to the couch and sitting down. "Hi, I'm Chase, you must be their dad, right? You are Donald Davenport, the great inventor." Chase introduced himself. "Yep that's me, the owner of Davenport Industries." Mr. Davenport said proud. "So anyway, you are the new kid at school right?" Tasha said trying to give Mr. Davenport the hint that nobody cares about his inventions. Except Chase, he looked pretty interested for some weird reason. But Chase was really smart though, I hardly understands what he is saying when he talks. But I guess it's because I'm not the smartest on the school and probably the planet too. "Yeah, my dad got a better job here and then we moved, but I had home-school before so this is pretty new to me, you know having other students around me. But it is something I have dreamed of for ages." Chase said to answer Tashas question. Home-school huh? Well I guess that explains his weird behavior around everything in our school, he acted like me and Bree did on our first day. "Well I'm glad you made new friends here Chase, who wants some lunsj?" Tasha said after some time had past. "I do!" I said right after she asked, because I was hungry. And I really likes Tashas food, it's so much better than those pellets we used to eat. "Ok, then you guys keep chatting and I'll make some sandwiches." Tasha replied.

Leos POV

This Chase guy wasn't some ordinary guy, I could feel it. I mean, who would actually care about Big D and his inventions? He was totally trying to be well liked in this familly, too well liked. And I knew he wanted us to trust him so he could do something evil. Adam and Bree told me I was just jealous and had to stop hating Chase. I don't hate him, I just don't trust him. Chase is a nice guy but he is kinda suspicus. I mean, who have heard of someone you just met coming home to your house after school and on top of that, he is avoding to tell us about himself. I don't understand why the others can't see that he have something to hide, and I don't know if it's bad or terrible, but it's not good. Chase is a nice guy but I don't trust someone I just met, I'm gonna keep an eye on him just to be safe. Mom was all happy about this thing, traitor, and now she made us lunsj, even Big D likes him now. I knew he would do something bad from the moment he ran over to us and asked if he could join us. He is nothing else but pure evil. People may think I'm crazy with all these thoughts about a nice guy like Chase, but the truth is, that Chase some times looks at me, no, more like staring. With a evil-looking face and it's like he wants to get rid of me. I don't know, thats just how it feels like. But I'm gonna find out what's so fishy about this new guy Chase, no matter what.

**That was end of chapter 3. Thank you guys for all the support I have got. It means a lot to me. Sorry for posting this so late. I will try to post more often. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Brees POV

Me and Adam came two hours late for school today because of a mission. Mr. Davenport woke us up 05:37 AM so we could get to our mission. And because of that I wasn't so ready for my math-test today. I had really prepared me, but I was so tired I had to buy three chocolates and a soda to wake up. But I still feeled like I was gonna fall asleep, and Adam was already sleeping. I guess he knew he was gonna fail the test anyway and didn't care so much. He's kinda lucky. I just wish that I could stop time and sleep for a couple of hours and then start it again, sometimes I really hates our missions. Anyway, Chase wasn't at school today so that didn't make it any better. Leo looked happy though. I know he dosen't like Chase that much but I still can't belive it. I mean, Chase is really funny and he is our first friend from school, so it's really awesome that someone actually wanna be with us. I think Leo is just jealous. He probably thinks Chase is taking too much space and it won't be more left for him. But thats not the case. Leo will always be our friend and brother. I guess he just dosen't see that. But moving on, I was invited to a party, and I really wanna go because all the cool and popular students are going and that means it's gonna be a great party. And I'm still single. I hope someone will notice me at the party. "Hey guys, great work at todays mission." Mr. Davenport said awaking me from my thoughts. "Thanks." Adam replied. "So how was school today?" Mr. Davenport asked. "Horrible. I was so sleepy that I fell asleep when I had my math-test and I only answered four questions of twenty." I said a bit angry. "Well thats just the price we gotta pay so we can help people." Mr. Davenport said while eating a sandwich he found in the fridge. "Yeah, I guess." I said.

Adams POV

"Guys, you might wanna see this." Leo came up from the lab and looked a little bit worried, so we all went down to see what he was talking about. I thought he had just broken something again, but it wasn't that. The whole lab was a completely dissaster. It looked like someone had blown up the lab, except that nothing was burned. "Oh my gosh, what happened?!" Bree cryed out. "I don't know I came down here after school and everything was like destroyed." Leo said. I didn't know what to say, I was to shocked. I just got a little "wow" out because I knew that this meant that someone from the outside had been down in the lab. "It looks like someone was looking for something. I hope he or she didn't try to find evidence or something to prove that you are bionic, because that is the worst thing that could happen." Mr. Davenport said a little scared, it looked like he was going to cry. I had never seen him cry before so I couldn't be sure though. "What are we gonna do now then?" I asked hoping they would have a good answer. "Well I guess we have to clean all this up and look at the security cameras and see who did it." Mr. Davenport answered. So he have security cameras down here, and why didn't he tell us before, well, now everything is going to be alright, because we will know who did it and stop him or her. "Well lets get to work." Bree said while superspeeding and clean up all the mess before we could say "clean up the lab" and then it was all like before, it looked like nothing had happened. "Too late, I've already done it for you, you're welcome." Bree said when she ran back to where we stood. "Good job Bree, now lets look at those cameras." Mr. Davenport said looking more happy now. He walked towards his computer and opened a map or something and then we could see what his cameras had filmed. Mr. Davenport started with the time right after we went to school. From there on it took about one hour until something strange happened. So one hour after we went to school someone showed up in our lab. The weird thing was that how did he come in without Eddy spotting him. It was a man, or a boy, he was a little short but he had a man-shaped body or whatever you would call it. But we couldn't know who it was, because he was wearing a black ninja outfit. And as we thought, he was looking for something, but what? And how could he have known about our lab? I have never told anyone about our lab and if it's someone who is most likely to tell our secret, it's me. "What now? We can't see who it is because of the ninja outfit." Bree said dissapointed. Mr. Davenport just sat there, he probably didn't know what to say. I wouldn't, but Mr. Davenport is much smarter than me though so maybe he just was thinking about our options. "Umm, I dunno, we just have to keep our eyes open and trust no one, ok?" Mr. Davenport said. And by hearing how he said it, he really meant it. So I wonder if that means just the new people we meet or every single one, even Chase. "So... We have to stop being with Chase too?" Bree asked like if she was reading my thoughts. Mr. Davenport sighed. "Yes, I'm sorry but we have to keep a low profile now, I'm not saying that you shall stop talking to him but when you see him try to avoid making him see you, and when you are talking to him, don't answer anything about your privat life here, ok?" Mr. Davenport answered. That was good to hear. Because it would be unfair if we had to totally quit being with Chase. "Well lets get upstairs and eat lunsj, what do you say?" Mr. Davenport said trying to cheer us up. I was pretty hungry though, so we all went up to get something to eat. But I was just wondering who that ninja was and what he wanted in our lab.

Douglas POV

Chase had done a great job, he had went to Donnies lab and made a mess, that way, Donnie would know that someone is after them, and that someone is me. My plan was working perfect. But this was just the beginning. Donnie won't see what is coming before it's too late. He is gonna get a big suprise, and then Adam and Bree will be under my controll. "So, how did I do today?" Chase came in. "You did a great job Chase, now, that you have planted that hidden camera and deleted the clip on Donnies security cameras where you do it, we can see everything they do." I said happy with todays work from Chase. "So when this evil Donald Davenport is out of our way, what do we do then?" Chase asked. "I'll tell you when we get there." I answered Chase. He left the room and I laughed my evil laughter because my plan was working, as I already have said.

**End of chapter 4. Hope you enjoy, I'm going to explain why Chase said "Evil Donald Davenport" a little longer in the fanfic, but maybe you have figured it out already. ;) thank you guys so much for all the support I have got. It means a lot to me. **


	5. Chapter 5

Leos POV

It's gone three days since that ninja broke in our lab. I still don't know who it is, but I know that the fact that this «innocent» Chase was sick the same day as the ninja came, is pretty weird and it dosen't sound like a coincidence if you ask me. Of cousre I told Adam, Bree and Big D about it, but as usally they didn't listen. Because they think Chase is so nice and innocent. I know he is evil. I can see it in his eyes. And I'm gonna prove it. Actually, I was thinking that today, I'm going to follow him to his house after school just to check if I can find any proof in his house. I know, I know, it's bad to break into someones house, but I just have to do this. I can't go around anymore not knowing the truth about this "not evil" Chase. And he won't even see me. And if he does, I'm just gonna tell him that he forgot his homework and give him mine whit his name on it, and then he'll be like: This isn't my homework. And then I just be like: Oh, really?! And I will then say sorry and leave. Thats my plan. "Hey guys, have you heard? The old teacher was talking for an hour and then she got so much out of breath that she is now on the hospital!" Of course, Chase was here. He is always so "happy and nice" as Adam and Bree says. But I know that he hides something. And I'm gonna find that out.

Brees POV

Ugh, I hate my outfit. It's just too much pink. Oh no, there's Owen. Oh my god he's so sweet. Wait! He can't see me like this! I need to change. "I hate my outfit, I'll just superspeed home and change, see you in a second." I whispered to Adam. "So what? I don't care." Adam said. Of course. He never cares about girl-stuff like clothes. The worst is that he is really acting like girl sometimes. I remember that time when he wanted to be a cheerleader and when he stole my lipstick and used it all over his mouth. Ok, the lipstick part was only because he was gonna act like me just so I was going to be annoyed or something. But he still did it, and thats the point. Well, I super speed home and change to a much cuter outfit. Blue pants, pink and black T-shirt and brown shoes. To top it all, I used my new parfume, and it smelled lovely. Wait, what was going on? I had been so busy changing I didn't relize the mission alarm was going crazy. I need to get Adam and Mr. Davenport. Was the first thought that hit me. But it was strange how the alarm was going in the lab, but it didn't show up on my phone. Strange. Maybe it was just something wrong with the alarm and not really a mission. "Well lets go get Mr. Davenport then, because he's the only one who can fix the broken alarm." I said to myself. And with that, I superspeeded over to Davenport industries. Because Mr. Davenport was there today so he could check if everything was working. But of course the thing he needed to check, was at home. There, he was standing with some people and talking. I sent a textmessage to him so he knew about the lab and where I was hiding. "Umm, I just need to go to the bathroom, thats right, the bathroom." He said just so I would understand that I was supposed to meet him at the bathroom. So I superspeeded there and checked if someone was there. Empty, good. "Ok, let's superspeed home so I can fix the alarm." I heard Mr. Daenport say behind me. I grabbed his arm and we superspeeded home, but to my suprise, the alarm was off. It wasn't even a sign about it ever being on. "Haha, funny Bree. Kids these days, I never understand your humor." Mr. Davenport said annoyed. I ignored him. I know it was one. It beeped like crazy, and it stood "Mission alarm" everywhere, I don't get it. "It was on, I know it was." I said a little low. I didn't know what to belive myslef. "Well it's clearly it's not on anymore. Get me back to work now." Mr. Davenport said even more annoyed. I did what he said. But I still didn't understand it. It was on for just a second ago. Wait! A second, I told Adam I would be back in a second, whats the clock now?! I'm almost an hour too late for class. I'm in so much trouble. "Oh, I hate bionics! It ruins my life." I screamed out to myself before I superspeeded back to school, leaving the lab. What a strange say, and all I wanted was to change my outfit. Not fair.

Adams POV

Bree told me that the alarm had gone crazy and she had bringed Mr. Davenport to check it out. But when she came back, it was off. I belive her, but she said Mr. Davenport didn't. But of course he dosen't care about much except his job, his inventions, his hair and his face. But right now, all I cared about was the game I was playing. Leo wasn't home, he was with Janelle. So I was a little bored in the game in the first seconds, but now I don't really mind. "Hey guys, I took a quick look at the alarm, and guess what, Bree was right. But it wasn't the mission-alarm. It was my new security-alarm. It's ment to go crazy when someone breaks into uor house or the lab, but thats not the case, someone was trying to hack into it, luckily Bree was there at the right moment, so the hackers got scared and stopped trying. They almost got in, and then they could install a virus or something and make it all useless, so if someone broke in again, we wouldn't know about it before it's to late. Sorry I didn't belive you Bree, but I wanted to get back to work, it was nearly lunsj." Mr. Davenport said, but I didn't really listen, it was so long and so many words. And it wan't really about me either so who cares? "Apologie accepted, but what do we do now? Are we gonna find the hackers?" I heard Bree ask Mr. Davenport. "Yes, I have already started, but they have hid their tracks really well. It's hard to find out who it is or where they are." Mr. Davenport answered Bree. "Hey, quiet! I'm trying to beat the game." I yelled at them because I was tired of listening to their conversation. "Adam, this is serius, if those hackers got the alarm off and womeone broke in again, it means they could find proof that you're bionic." Mr. Davenport said to me. "Ok fine." I said while turning of the game.

Leos POV

I'm inside. And I've filmed everything. It was some kind of secret door to his house.

That means Chase is definitely up to something strange. I'm hiding right now, I hope I will get eough evidence. You know, to prove that Chase is evil and always has been!


End file.
